Unexpected
by Kirra White Tigress
Summary: Gelphie. After a short night out, Galinda is met by something completely unexpected from her roommate.


Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

Unexpected  
Kirra White Tigress

She never thought this would ever happen—never in a million years. Of course, the way it happened was indeed unexpected. How else would she be so caught off guard?

It happened right after a party Galinda had dragged her roommate to. Elphaba had been so uncomfortable—she looked _tortured_ of all things. So after an hour of talking to her friends and trying to have fun—to no avail, unfortunately—the blonde decided to go with her green friend back to the dorm room.

It was there where things got interesting.

She wasn't sure what led up to it, or if anything did at all. But the moment she stepped into the room, Elphaba pressed her against the door, reaching down to lock it behind her. Galinda at first felt terrified, but the green girl took her fears away by roughly capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. Just one hard swipe of Elphaba's tongue made Galinda's lips part in silent, sweet surrender. She kissed the blonde until her pink lips became pouted and swollen, but her lips didn't stop there.

Galinda didn't know why this was happening, nor did she care. She allowed Elphaba complete access to her body, offering moans to encourage her actions. Her own hands reached up to undo the green girl's clothes, and she let her, kissing down her neck all the while, creating bruises on pale skin. The blonde felt herself go dizzy the more Elphaba touched her. She gasped when she roughly pinched her nipples once the corset was out of the way, rolling them to hardness.

No words were passed between them, save for Galinda uttering Elphaba's name in a heated whisper every so often. Her legs went around Elphaba's waist, begging her to touch her lower. Elphaba teased her, knowing what the blonde needed. She sucked on Galinda's neck as she rubbed the palm of her hand at the apex of Galidna's thighs. The blonde could feel her temperature and her desire increase, her breath coming in shallow gasps.

Finally Elphaba entered her, but it was then when she forgot about her roughness. She moved her fingers within her body, treating her like a precious gem for once this time. Only when Galinda demanded it did she move faster and harder. The blonde moaned, reveling in the pleasure that filled her body with each thrust. She gasped when Elphaba curled her fingers and hit her soft spot, sending jolts of intense pleasure through her. She dug her fingers into the green girl's back, not caring if she left marks there.

"Come for me," Elphaba finally whispered in her ear, her breath hot against the blonde's skin. "Come for me, my sweet."

And she did. Galinda's head fell back, her lips parting, but no sound came. Her body tightened around Elphaba's fingers, shuddering violently as she climaxed. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, she calmed, her breathing heavy and her heart racing out of control. Elphaba kissed her gently, a great contradiction to the way she had kissed her earlier. Galinda was eased back to the floor, where her knees almost gave out on her.

Elphaba laughed. "Did you like that, my pet?" she asked.

Galinda smiled, her eyes still closed. "I did," she admitted in a whisper. She snuggled closer to her roommate. "I loved it."

"I love _you_."

The blonde's eyes opened. She looked up at the green girl in surprise. Elphaba was looking down at her as well, her gaze unwavering. But her eyes…. How could she not have seen it sooner? Her eyes shone with love she would have never expected from her strange, seemingly heartless roommate. It was so unexpected, so sudden… so _right._

Galinda leaned up and pressed her lips against Elphaba's softly, emitting a quiet moan the moment she did. "I love you, too," she said with a smile before kissing her fully. It was a hell of a lot softer now, and a lot more pleasurable. The kiss deepened almost slowly, but it was better this way. It gave them more time to divulge in the feelings they had just revealed to each other.

Elphaba pulled her closer, away from the door, and toward her bed. There they made passionate love from dawn till dusk, sleeping in the next day. They knew the consequences of their actions and their feelings—more stress, less tolerance, enraged friends….

But it was all completely—and acceptably—to be expected.


End file.
